lucky_fred_fanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Supreme Victory Vs All For One: ¿este sera el fin de Supreme Victory?
Lucky Fred Supreme Victory Vs All For One: ¿este sera el fin de Supreme Victory? parte 1 7la escena comienza con un hombre gigantesco con traje y corbata y cabeza de hierro, enfrentando a un esquelético Supreme, cuando de repente, se congela todo y Fred comienza a Narrar Fred: Hola, seguro se preguntarán donde estoy (enfocan a un moreno musculoso), no, no soy ese adonis de ebano (enfocan a un gloton comiendo hamburguesas) hasta me conformaria con el, yo soy el de ahi (el esquelético) no estoy detrás, yo soy el, les contare que pasó. Todo comienza con Fred, que mandado por Tatsumaki, va al subsuelo, donde no entiende para que fue y oye unos temblores y al ir a un túnel, ven a 4 okis varones y mujeres golpeando un muro, Fred creyendo que es un mecanismo para destruir planetas, no pregunta y les da una paliza tal, que dejan al grupo de okis, con sus cuerpos desnudos y apilados como si fuera una orgía y sale a la superficie, y espera a los reporteros, pero por detrás, una espada le rosa por atrás, dejándolo desnudo por atrás y ve una gigante con traje de baño naranja de una pieza, botas largas y coletas y con mirada desafiante. Giganta: tu debes ser la molestia que los onis me reportaron. Fred: si, fui yo y si no te largas, te pasará lo mismo. entonces la gigante lo golpea y con sólo pisar el suelo, crea un geiser de lava Supreme sólo conserva caliente pero entero su casco y es mojado por un hidrante roto y se refresca, a lo que Fred se reconstruye su armadura y pasa a Supreme Titan y ataca a la gigante, y cuando va a quitarle su espada, pisa un auto y cae agarrándose un pecho y está asustada lo quita de un golpe por atrevido y lo estampa contra una montaña que se viene abajo sobre el y aún así se levanta escupiendo un poco de sangre. Supreme: así me gustan las mujeres grandotas aunque me peguen, pero ahora es mi turno preciosa. entonces Fred cambiando de gigante a normal, se mueve rápido y se pone detrás de la gigante donde con un ataque de energía le deja expuesto su trasero y crece para hacer mil años de dolor y está del dolor da un brinco dándose de cabeza contra la luna y al caer de sentada le duele aún más y corre llorando y sobandose, rompiendo todo a su pasó. Supreme: para Ya, eres una niñita grande, no puede ser que tu y esos okis fueran la amenaza a detener. Giganta: mientes, tu eres la amenaza, las hijas de Enmadaiosama mando a esos okis y la reina Mothra segunda a mi para detener a la amenaza, y debes ser tu. Fred: alto, no soy una amenaza, soy Supreme y si no eras tú o esos okis ¿quien lo es? En eso se siente un temblor del suelo emerge un gigantesco dragón de 3 cabezas, uno que hace ver a Supreme Titan, su forma más gigantesca como una figura de acción y el va a atacarlo con su espada Z, pero cuando lo golpea, tirita como si hubiera dado contra algo muy duro, la gigante trata de ayudar, pero el monstruos la derriba con un ataque de fuego dorado y queda desnuda y lastimado, Adelila va al rescate, pero es derribada por las llamas y queda desnuda y malherido y mimosa y cambie corren a ver si está bien, pero este derriba el edificio donde estaban, eso enfuce a Feed, al grado de que saca su furia desmedida y ataca al monstruo destrozandole dos cabezas y mandandolo al sol con un Resplandor final, y celebra, pero una cachetada lo regresa a la realidad donde es cacgeteado por Tatsumaki y no podia moverse y estaba sobre un gran charco de sangre y bajo una gran huela. Tatsumaki: despierta ya bella durmiente, mientras tomabas una siesta, mande al Rey del Terror Ghidora a la Zona negstiva a ser problema de la amenaza nivel Dragón, Aniquilus. Fred: duras que yo lo derrote. Giganta: de hecho vi lo que pasó, se enfureció al ver a las pobres chicas en peligro y su poder subió por las nubes, sentí que salvaría al cosmos... pero sus ataques no hicieron ni cosquillas o daños retrasados al Rey Ghidora y este sólo lo tiro al Suelo, piso y redujo a un charco de sangre, fue perturbador, pero tras 2 horas volvió a estar entero. Fubuki: y no les pasó nada, yo salve a su prima y sus hermanitas, suerte que pasaba por ahí. Ya dentro de la oficina de Tatsumaki, donde está lo golpea con un Chipre chillón y Feed le pregunta furioso y adolorido. Fred: porque y como me pegas? Soy invulnerable. Tatsumaki: está oficina tiene inhibidores de poderes, ni tu ni yo somos tan especiales para ellos y te pego, porque te equivocaste de villanos... de nuevo. Fred: yo cuando me eh equivocado?!. Tatsumaki: el viernes salvaste a una chica en apuros se un troll... que resultó ser su padre. Chica troll: eso fue muy grosero y aquí está su correo. Tatsumaki: Gracias, el sábado golpeaste brutalmente a un ogro y salvaste una princesa, que resultó ser su esposa. Secretaria: eso fue una osadía, y recuerde su cita con el masajista señorita. Tatsumaki : hecho y no olvidemos cuando salvaste a un bebé de un kaiju, que resultó ser su madre!!!. Fred: en mi defensa, no tenía idea que era una fea etapa largas para ellos. Tatsumaki: creerlo, pensaba ocultartelo, pues ya tenías muchos problemas, Pero Caballero Negro te grabo haciendo... el incidente Baras, así que todos saben de tu problema, todos menos aquí en la tierra, hazme caso, soy mala, pero es porque estas siendo vanidoso, crees que eres invencible y bueno al primer intento, creerlo, yo fui así, pero con el tiempo, aprendí que no siempre, ganas todo el tiempo. Fred: habla por ti, yo jamás sentiré eso, y yo y el Dr Who somos buenos ejemplos. Tatsumaki: el Dr Who fue encontrado muerto en su luna, su Punto de Quiebre roto y con sangre y una "carta de suicidio" mal escrita y firmada con el nombre de "el verdadero hijo de Zone Fighter" quien la escribió no fue a la escuela. Fred: esto debe ser una mentira, el es inmortal. Tatsumaki: su alma fue frenada, sin ella, su cuerpo morirá y tendrá que volver a nacer e inventarse otro alias. Fred: no importa, murió el último héroe puro, a diferencia de usted y Zone Fighter que tienen manchas de sangre. Tatsumaki: puro los huevos de tortuga y aún los comen de afrodisíaco ¿nunca te presumió cuando detuvo al demonio rojo de matar a los gigantes de hielo? Fred: Si, los gigantes de hielo hasta le hicieron una estatua, era un héroe. Tatsumaki: era un fraude y un cínico! Verás, antes, los elfos oscuros, le pidieron ayuda, pero los gigantes de hielo llegaron antes y dijeron que ellos eran los invadidos, como no sabía a quien ayudar, no hizo nada, así que ellos fueron con el demonio rojo Tsurtur, y el si ayudó, derrotada a los gigantes de hielo, pero cuando Who decidió ayudar, ayudó a los gigantes, y con la caída de Tsurtur, los gigantes eliminaron a los elfos y tomaron sus tierras, pero no acabo allí, resulta que no siempre fueron oscuros, eran elfos de luz hasta que los gigantes de hielo destruyeron su sol, porque odiaban el calor, Tsurtur les tuvo pena y los ayudó, Who dejo morir una raza inocente, y simplemente decidió hacer como que nunca escucho eso y se fue, lo Pero, fue antes de la tragedia de su gente por nadakan, yo le digo, justicia divina. Fred: no... mientras, como puedes mentir. Tatsumaki: pregúntale a Magna, el limpio su desastre, y destruyó su estatua, para que sólo el y yo supiéramos su cínico secreto. Mientras, en otra parte del multiverso,, Ko, como TKO confronta a un gran hombre con traje y corbata, con un Yelmo que de cubría toda la cabeza, de un golpe, lo deja fuera de combate y frena la esencia TKO, Hombre traje: ahora iré por la Liga de P.O.I.N.T. y dejaré Lake Wood Turbo sin héroes. Cuando un portal se abre y de el sale volando un taparrabos de piel y le tapa la cara a KO noqueado y de el sale un hombre de oscuridad, una chica con pieles y un hombre con máscara feliz y triste y una lanza con son y luna y usa el lado del sol, para cubrir a la chica salvaje, la cual se le voló el taparrabos, aunque a ella no parece importarle. hombre oscuro: All For One, amo y señor, yo, Fauna y divisor volvimos con noticias... Divisor: primero podría traer el taparrabos de Fauna? Se me acalambra cubrir sus partes. Fauna: deja de ser tan mojigato, el taparrabos es para evitar presumir mi belleza, mi ropa, es cada bestia en la que me convierto. All For One:cayense ¿a que vieron? pues debe ser importante si hacen esperar mi oportunidad de destruir Point, el cuarto grupo de heroes mas poderosos, despues de la liga de la Justicia, los Vengadores y los Power Rangers. Fauna: cierto, nosotro, (da un paso y Divisor la sigue cubriendo su vagina) descubrimos que la directora buena sangre tiene un interes amoroso nuevo, si lo matamos, ella estara triste, y si ella esta triste, su ehrmana mayor estara triste y si ellas estan tristes, nosotros seremos felices, pues no estaran mentalmente capacitadas apra evitar que destruyamos su escuelita de heroes.. uh, ahi esta mi taparrablos (Divisor cubre su vagina, pero no sus nalgas con la medialuna) All For One: no es mala idea, hace tiempo quiero ahcerle una visita, pero primero visitare a su nuevo novio, y como regalo apra Buena Sangre, sera su cabeza. mientras de regreso, Fred seguia tan pensativo, que hasta perdia aproposito en los videojuegos contra Galatea, y eso que jugaban a matar zombies en resident evil 6 Galatea: algo te atormenta Fred?, hasta yo estoy evitando mejor los zombies y comence ahce 5 minutos Fred: tengo que ir a hablar con mis amigos imaginarios hermanita. Galatea: se que te refieres a los otros seres que comparten cuerpo contigo, uno de ellos, es una yo fantasma por ais decirlo aun asi, Fred se sumerge a su subconciente, dodne ve a Magna Protector tomando clases de cocina con Bembochan, la cual se come su soufle, aunque estaba quemado. Bembochan: nada mal Magna, pero puedes mejorar. Magna: Hola Fred ¿quieres soufle? Que su apariencia no te engañe, está crudo por dentro. Fred: gracias, pero soy... alérgico al Soufle... pero dime ¿es cierto lo que dijo Tatsumaki sobre Dr Who? Condeno una raza inocente? Magna: esperaba que Tatsumaki no lo revele, pero era lo mejor tratándose de un hipócrita como el. Con flashback, Magna Protector revela que además de ser cierto, Los Gigantes de Hielo iban a invadir los 8 reinos restantes, Magna llegó para detenerlos, le pidió al Dr Who su ayuda, pero tras saber que todo fue su culpa, sólo huyo, Magna bajo para negociar con ellos y les dio dos opciones: rendirse y llevar una vida honesta o morir en combate, como era de esperarse, eligieron pelear y terminó con Magna masacrando sólo a los adultos y los niños quedaron a su cuidado, sobretodo una peque muy bonita. magna: no soy una mala persona, les di la elección a los adultos y ellos eligieron el mal, me perdonas pequeña? Pequeña: soy Zerona, y estoy muy agradecida, Ymir mato a mis padres, los legítimos Reyes, quédense y guíe nos. antes de aceptar, ve que Dr Who regreso y se iba a quedar con la caja de los inviernos eternos, pero Magna furioso lo golpea en el estómago dejándolo llorando y sobandose. Magna: nunca más te acerques a tu gente, hipócrita! Ya concluido el relato, Fred no podía creerlo, el héroe que consideraba el más puro, fue un hipócrita que dejo morir inocente y cuando pudo redimirse, dejo a su suerte a Magna. Fred: un año antes de mi tragedia, visite a Zerona, se volvió toda una guerrera, líder y una hermosa señorita, y sobre Who, creo que sólo juzgaba al maestro Zone porque aún se sentía culpable. Fred: santas ballenas jorobadas, bueno, tarde o temprano iba a saberlo, ahora será temprano. Fred al salir, tiene un presentimiento de algo malo, así que toma pose de kárate, pero es un basurero con patas, y de el, un lagarto. Lagarto: que tal, soy Mondo Gecko, y vengo a darte un mensaje de Tatsumaki. Y al abrirlo, sale un holograma de ella que le dice "Hola Supreme Atolondrado, así Es, así te llamaréhasta que dejes de meter la pata, escucha, un ser de escala "rompe universos" está viniendo, espera refuerzos, hagas lo que hagas, no vayas sólo, repito, no vayas sólo, este mensaje se autodestruira en 2 segundos" al oír eso, Fred lo tira al tacho de Mondo Y explota, pero sobrevive este. Fred: sólo necesito dos refuerzos: izquierda y derecha, le cerrare la boca a Tatsumaki y hasta seré su jefe y ella mi secretaria. A lo lejos, All For One oye eso, en la cima de un edificio y rie para decir "este mocoso idiota no tiene idea de con quien se mete", a lo que nos pregunta ¿quien tiene razón? ¿Fred o Tatsumaki? Continuará... Supreme Victory Vs All For One: ¿este sera el fin de Supreme Victory? parte 2 UAll For One se encontraba enfrentando a Ben 10 y se disponia a matarlo y robar su poder, pero una mona sale haciendo piruetas de un portal. All For One: ahora que sucede Mane Mane? Mane Mane: un mortal le hizo un reto por internet y la television. en eso, se ve a Fred, que, en el edificio Hammer estaba Fred como Supreme Victory, y Sulfura y Ariel grabandolo con Friday como camara. Supreme: si soy Supreme: ye ste mensaje es para ti All For One, venci a Diagon, Nadakan, Mavro, Gosth, Mask y otros muchos, y tu sigues gran imbecil. AFO: desafio aceptado, toma todo mi poder y multiplicalo por infinito. Ben 10: oye, ahora soy menos ahora? que mal educado y antes de que Fred pueda hacer algo, con un rayo lo convierte en un muñeco Funko y las dos secuaces lo cargan a un almacén donde dice "reservado para Ben y Spike". De regreso a la ciudad, Fred termina su mensaje, con Ariel la sirena celestial de camarografa y Fred espera sentado en un Vallejos, cuando de cielo aparece All For One, y Fred se asombra con lo alto que es. Fred: te imaginaba... más alto. AFO: se que alardeas, prepárate, pronto sabrás lo que es perder, sentir en el fondo que tienes razón y fallar de todos modos. Fred: nada mal Thanos, traeré como cadáver y Tatsumaki me besarla los pies y otras zonas AFO: en ese caso yo enviaré tu cadáver a Tatsumaki, para lo que vea que pasa si me envia tontos bodoques. Fred: No soy ningún bodoque! Soy Supreme Victory y te centraré esa boca invisible Slenderman con anabolicos Fred sin pensar una estrategia, lo ataca con la espada Z, pero AFO lo para con una mano y y lo hace soltarla de un golpe y cuando Fred la suelta, la espada lo hace hundirse, al sujetarla alguien no digno, pero aun con una mano, AFO bloquea cada golpe de Fred, y cada ataque letal como si nada. Fred: ok, Tatsumaki no exagero al describirlo como el mero mero del mal, pero necesito enfadarme para ir al 100%, o mejor mi plan B. Entonces Fred saca su modo dorado y lo ataca, pero AFO lo vuelve a sujetar y comienza a drenarlo, pero Sulfura y Ariel lo obligan a soltarlo y lo hace, y cuando quiere atacarlas, ve a Tatsumaki y sus refuerzos venir, asi como malestares, a lo que huye por un portal. Tatsumaki: te dije que debías de esperar refuerzos supreme atolondrado! Sulfura: No le digas Supreme atolondrado anciana Loli! Colmada su paciencia, Tatsumaki toma a Sulfura y le da nalgadas tales que llora y se le pone el trasero de cualquier color y Ariel va a ayudarla, pero ahora son dos las nalgadas, a lo que Fred le reprocha a Tatsumaki. Fred: oye bien cabeza de pulpo, yo me deje absorber, pero a el le toco la peor parte, gracias a veneno de muchas clases que me injecte, mi poder le hará daño o solo lo volvera una bestia loca, asi es fastidie al mas poderoso y salí impune... Pero tras decir eso y hacer una pose, hay una explosión de humo, y para susto de los presentes, Fred estaba anormalmente flaco, casi esquelético y tosia sangre. Fred: no me siento muy bien. Tatsumaki: y te vez peor, luces como el capitán america... pero antes del suero de super soldado. Sulfura: Freddy cariño, ¿que te sucede? En eso Tatsumaki le muestra un espejo y no podia creetlo Fred: porque me muestran una foto de un esqueleto de simio y este me imita. Tatsumaki: es un espejo tonto patas de chichicuilote, AFO te fastidio también Fred: No! Esto debe ser una broma, me volvió un adefesio muy feo. Curiosa, Tatsumaki decide ver que tan grabe estaba la situación y le da una cachetada a Sulfura lo que la pone a llorar y Furioso, Fred le da un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de Tatsumaki y se pone este a llorar por romperse los nudillos y según el Zoom, Tatsumaki no tenía ningún daño, salvo su pecho manchado con sangre de Fred Fred: esto es tan vergonzoso, tiene que haber una solución. Tatsumaki: y claro que la hay... (rompe el contrato de Fred) estas despedido. Fred: al cabo que ni me interesa tu solicitud de empleo, podré sólo Mientras en Equestria, Spike combate contra All For One, pero este sin mucho esfuerzo lo supera, pero cuando se dispone a matarlo, tiene una descarga procediendo de su espalda, pero eso no le impide convertir a Spike en otro funko pop, y retirarse, Starlight le da un poderoso disparo, pero rebota en su espalda y la deja herida, y el ni lo siente, salvo el malestar, ya en la enfermería, el robot medio lo analiza. Robot: su excelencia, detectó un cóctel de múltiples venenos alojados en su espalda, provenientes de su brazo. All For One recuerda que cuando frenada a Fred, sintió un leve pinchazo, fue que Fred le inyectó por garras de adamantiun el cóctel de veneno. AFO: ese mocoso, pero su vida va a estar arruinada de igual manera. Fred nota que se curó y tras pasar dos horas y cincuenta y siete minutos derrota a casi toda la brigada de demolición y ya queda el Demoledor malherido, pero cuando Fred le dará el golpe de gracias como Supreme, vuelve a tener su forma esquelético y el Demoledor ve esto como su oportunidad u le da una paliza a Fred con sus dedos. Demoledor: vaya vaya, parece que Navidad llegó antes. Fred: oh dulce... Navidad? Que pasa con mi frase. Pero cuando parece que morirá, Faro detiene el brazo de demoledor como si nada y aunque lo golpea, Faro lo lanza por los aires y desintegra con un aliento atómico. Faro: se encuentra bien anciana? Fred: no soy ninguna anciana, soy tu primo Fred Faro: buen intento, pero mi primo es hasta más guapo que yo y eso es decir demasiado. Ante ese comentario tan hiriente, Fred le da una patada en los bajos con todo, pero sólo consigue romperse la pierna y Faro ni lo sintió y llevo al hospital, luego se repite eso volviendo a ese estado siendo salvado por Supreme Woman, de un monstruo gigante, y está lo abraza entre sus pechos confundiendolo con un pobre mono, pero la gota que regalo el vaso, fue ser salvado por Jackie Chun de un puñado de bravucones que el derrota con su torpeza sobrehumana. Jackie: se encuentra bien, deme por favor su autógrafo. Fred: fuiste el colmo, pero te doy mi autógrafo. Jackie: gracias, Pío Pio nunca creerá que conocí a Don Ramón. Ante ese último comentario, Fred lo ve irse y exclama "No Soy Don Ramon" sólo para patear un niño cacheton con traje de marinero, su mamá molesta le de una cachetada y decirle "y la próxima vez, patee a su abuela" y el cacheton lo empuje y un niño con gorrito diga "Don Ramón, su abuela es karateca? Y Fred lo golpe con un coscorron y diga "y no te doy otra, porque mi abuelita da clases de kárate" Fred: ya toque más que fondo, hasta necesito a Jackie Chun para sacar de bravucones, soy la chica más desafortunada del planeta... genial, ahora digo la frase de Doremi Harukaze. Encontrará Fred la forma de romper su maldición o seguirá incluso confundiendo sus frases? Continuara Supreme Victory vs All For One: este será el fin de Supreme Victory? Parte 3 7Fred se encontraba recibiendo un tratamiento especial de Sulfura para lucir menos feo, por lo que se ve al espejo, pero aunque su rostro no luce esquelético, Tiene ojeras como Mapache y su pelo cambio a negro. Fred: ya no me veo como Ramón Valdés, pero ahora me veo como el club de góticos de la escuela. Sulfura: lo siento cariño, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, tienes una de esas maldicionestípicas de sólo matando al mano termina. Kodachi: por otra parte luces sexi ¿Eso que tienes afecta a los otros? Ante esa pregunta, Fred se convierte en Sulfus y no presenta dicha maldición, pero cuando tocan la puerta, Fred es baladí por una chica psicópata vestida de estudiante, pero cuando Sulfura quiere interferir, Es jalada por el hombre oscuro a todos lados y Kodachi recibe una puñalada en el ano por el tubo de la psicópata, cuando esta quiere drenar la sangre de Sulfus, este esquiva los puñales, por lo que está se pone de pie y sujeta su falda. Sulfus: para tu desgracia, e visto muchas pantaletas, asi que resistirse. Toga: primero, soy toga y segundo ¿que son pantaletas? Y sin previo aviso levanta su falda y el hecho que vemos su trasero brillante, demuestra no usarlas y por más que resiste, Sulfus termina echando su sangre, y está con un frasco captura un litro. Sulfus: espera, si regresas mi sangre, te doy un beso. Pero en lugar de funcionar, está le da un poderoso derechazo estilo Jhonny Cage en los bajos a Sulfus y este cae adolorido. Toga: odio la gente como tu, son repulsivos. Pero ese golpe debilita tanto, que Fred regresa a su estado débil y esquelético y le da pena que lo vean así, pero en ese estado donde incluso tose sangre, Toga se excita tanto que hecha sangre por la nariz, pero la aspira en reversa antes de caer inconciente y el hombre oscuridad regrese por ella devuelva a Sulfura. Sulfura: debí avisarte que esa forma se debilita si te dan donde más te duelen amor mío. Fred: que pasa con esa chica? Me ve como el adonis que soy, y soy su saco de box, me ve como este chimpancé Reumatico, y ve al hombre mas guapo del mundo. Sulfura: algunas les atraen los hombres con sangre y cicatrices, esa chica está loca a más no poder para desgracia de Fred, la fotógrafa novata, Shimakura capta la escena de muchos ángulos y vende al diario el planeta las fotos y la noticia se hace notar, ya hasta Fred, que estaba siendo mal maquillado se entera y no puede exclamar su enojo por el botox, a lo que Sulfura le dibuja cara de enojo. Fred: Eso no ws bueno, esa chismosa cindeno al planeta. Pero para su sorpresa, Damián rompe la ventana, para abrir la puerta y todos los aliados de Fred vienen con disfraces de Supreme. Faro: soy un genio primo, si me disfrazó, y el resto, todos creerán que esa noticia fue falsa y creerán que nosotros somo tu. Adelila: odio admitirlo, Pero hasta yo apoyo la idea. A la mañana siguiente, Fred desayunando, escupe su desayuno al ver el noticiero, estupideces de los "Supreme Suplentes" causando más daño que bien, como Jackie Chun lanzando una abuelita a un árbol a buscar su gato y Mobius golpeando un mimo para liberarlo de una caja invisible. Fred: esto es un fracaso, será mejor que vaya a terminar con esto, pero cuando va a salir, las Misticons lo logran emboscar, tras lo sucedido la ultima vez, pero al estar muy debil e incapaz de defenderse, Fred rompe a llorar y Piper lo reconoce. Fred: conozco esos llantos de niño cobarde, es nuestro amigo Fred. Fred: Me alegra que me reconocieran chicas, y no lloro como niño cobarde, lloro como macho sensible. Zarya: siguete mintiendo querido, igual me alegra verte con nosotras ¿viste donde está ese bueno para nada de Supreme? Arcayna: si, según el detector de Eme, Supreme está frente a nosotras, pero sólo te vemos aquí. Fred: no se equivocan, yo soy Supreme. Emerald: no, Supreme es poderoso, y tu... seré honesta te veo y quiero darte 10 diez sándwichy además, Supreme es malvado Fred: se equivocan, no soy malvado y todo es mentira. Arcana: debe ser mentira, los gigantes y Onis lo culpan de liberar a Rey Ghidora, un ser que sólo vive para destruir. Piper: si, debe ser más malo que Necrafa, o más estúpido o loco que yo para hacer eso y nadie está más loco que yo. Fred: si... y como están, la ultima vez, que nos vimos, fue cuando ustedes recién eran un equipo y Zarya me contó que conoció a Luffy. Zarya: si, su hermanastro Ave era ardiente en muchos sentidos, el inspiró a Casey a ser el galán que el y a Kitty, de ser toda una pirata y capitana junto a su hermano... me dolió su deceso, si veo a ese Akainu, lo cocinare vivo Piper: lo dudo, esta hecho de laba, aunque si existe un hombre de calor, que incluso pelee mejor que el, quizas si le haga una muerte, a modod e justicia poetica. Fred: ok, pero escuche, creen que lo que hice antes fue idiota pues yo no me obsesione con mis padres y permiti la liberacion de Necrafa,yo no taicione a mis amigas para que robaran una parte del codex y desepcionar a todos,yo no cargue todo mi enojo y ira en una lata que se libero por todo el reino convirtiendo a todos en dementes furiosos y yo no libere a cientos de seres come magia por ser adorables para destruir todo lo magico en una dimension entera como ustedes cuatro seudoheroinas de pacotilla mysticons. Emerald: es cruel, pero es cierto, no somos quienes para juzgar. Arcayna: pero tu tampoco, cometimos errores, y nos arrepentimos, hasta pedimos eprdon, seguro tu hiciste lo mismo. Fred: pedir perdon?.... ire con las hijas de Enmadaisama y esa gigante y hasta comprare un pastel helado de disculpas por atacar y no preguntar. pero cuando iba a ir, se choca con una Golem, que resulta ser Eartha y las otras Vexicons. Mallory: pero miren que tenemos a aqui, las Misticons y... un mono desnutrido? Eartha: y nosostras somos malas? ustedes matan de hambre a su mascota. Fred: No soy su amscota, soy SUPREME VICTORY (se cubre la boca), rayos, revele mi dientidad Kasha: buen intento momia gotica, pero no eres Supreme Victory, por el que el tal All For One oferece 2000 kilates de oro por ti Willa: exacto, es un adonis de fuerza incalculable, osea, lo opuesto a ti, desperpento gotico. Fred: no soy gotico y aunque lo fuera, tutambien lo heres. Willa: soy un hada hecha de oscuridad, y no soy una gotica mas, soy mas una Dark, parezco gotica, pero mas sexy. y cuando se dispone a ir a pelear, vuelve a chocar,e sta vez, con Kevin Mask. Kevin Mask: Sal pies ligeros, se que estas aqui, rastree los pedidos de mi querida Nanvel hasta tu hogar, y estan firmados a tu cuenta. Fred: estoy debajo, y es la ultima vez que le dejo mi tarjeta de credito dorada con gemas incrustadas a Nanvel. Kasha: este debe ser Supreme Victory, ahsta usa un casco. Willa: si, y la descripcion se equivoca, este luce mas varonil. Fred: por ultima vez, ese soy yo, este solo es un musculoso mas de pecho aceitado (todos lo miran confundidos) ¿que? ¿nadie mas lo noto? Las Vexicons van a atacar a Kevin creyendo que es Supreme, pero el se niega a golpear a las mujeres, debido a educación de su madre, pero aunque las Vexicons lo atacaron, sólo consiguen auto lesionarse con su cuerpo poderoso y Mallory le lanza un rayo, pero rebota contra sus pectorales y la congela, a lo que eartha del miedo toma a sus amigas y escapa, Kevin luego va a aplastar a Fred, pero se detiene. Kevin: lo dejaré pasar por alto, no seria justo vencer a un pobre hilacho de persona Fred: Se ve que eres honorable, pero no soy ningún debilitó y te lo voy a demostrar. Y sobre su cabeza, deja caer una montaña real con intenciones de acabarlo y le da la espalda, pero al voltear, pone ojos de huevo tibio y le escurre por la nariz gel blanco, cuando ve que la montaña se detuvo y redujo a pedazos con la cabeza ennegrecida de Kevin Mask que disgustado, dice que "le hará un Pretzel" y literalmente toma a Fred y lo retuerce hasta dejarlo con un pretzel y para colmo, las Vexicons aprovechan para Kasha empujar a Eartha y está aplastar a mortalmente la cabeza de Fred con su trasero. Mientras, Fred aparece en el otro mundo y se sorprende de ver a Yemma, la hija mayor de Emmad. Fred: Yemma? Tu que haces aqui? Yemma: soy la suplente desde que papá fue asesinado por AFO y tardará 100 en volver. Fred: como olvidarlo, gracias a el, Vrak y Mavro volvieron a la vida y ya no lo puedo borrar como lo plan se, pero aún tienen la maldición, bueno, por lo visto ahora también soy mortal. Yemma:la verdad es que no estas muerto, ahora eres mortal, asi que antes de ser aplastado por ese redondo trasero, te teletransportamos y sustituimos tu cuerpo por un frasco de marmelada rancia, y solo quedo tu armadura Fred: ok, pero regresenme, creo que deben estar preocupado por mi Justo cuando despierta, Fred se da cuenta que estaba en un ataúd abierto y llegaban muchos conocidos al sepelio y todos al ver que no habría funeral, meten reversa y se retiran Fred: ya tuve un funeral antes, ahora sólo me falta esperar al siguiente. Y para sorpresa de Fred, del cielo cae un sujeto fornido con un ojo biónico y además, este genera músculos artificiales volviéndose más fuerte. Tuerto: tu debes ser Supreme Victory, hace años fui un capitán del la armada de Mavro, pero quise ir por más y su malcriado hijo Vrak me quito un ojo de un golpe y literalmente me despidió de una patada en el trasero. Fred: y porque no vas por el en lugar de mi, si supiera donde Esta, con gusto te lo diría, en el otro mundo. Tuerto: soy Muscular, y como esta muerto, tomare represalias con su hermanita y contigo, matar al que lo mato debe ser igual de bueno. Ante tal amenaza, Fred recupera parcialmente su fuerza y va a golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa, detiene su golpe en seco y lo golpea, Fred trata con su modo músculo y Titan, pero hasta parece que muscular sólo jugará, a lo que va en serio y usa su mono Bounce Man y logra derrotarlo, pero en el proceso derriba las vías del metro a lo que con su fuerza restante, frena el tren y queda en su modo huesudo, la gente agradecida, lo recoge y atiende pasajero adulto: ese es supreme victory pero si no es mayor que mi hijo al recuparse el ve que su casco y su otra mascara se le cayeron y el tema que lo vean mal al verlo asi y digan todos pasajero viejo: no temas no diremos nada tu nos salvaste la vida y te lo agradecemos no importa como eres por dentro si no lo que eres por fuera un heroe pero muscular se levante recuperado, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en realidad si le dolia un poco Fred: ay basura ¿Que no te mueres?, amigos por favor agradesco que quieran defenderme pero no les pido que mueran por mi asi que ire contigo pero promete que los dejaras en paz al ser inocentes y merecen vivir A lo que saca su 100% y decide matarlo y aparta sin problemas la multitud, pero cuado dará un golpe que matara a todos incluyendo a Supremen, Saitama a parta faci, Muscular enfadado le dará el golpe mortal, pero ni le hace cosquillas y Saitama lo deja fuera de combate de un codazo al vientre que lo hace vomitar sangre y le mete los dedos en la nariz, para mandarlo al hospital de un movimiento. Saitama: oye Fred, se que no me vas a perdonar por lo del asunto del hermano de Boros, pero si te dijera que tras ver a la centauro adivina, y hablar con un sujeto que se ve igual a tu amigo el musculoso del casco, pero mas maduro y dorado, logre conseguir tu guantelete con todo y los anillos y diamantes ante tal noticia, Supreme se alegra tanto que llora y abraza a Saitama y hasta le toca el trasero, y aunque Saitama le movia la mano, seguia abrazandolo. pero cuando venian para recoger las gemas, Fred es rapidamente aarebatado por un tres individuos, el primero, un chico vestido como varon de la cintura para arriba, pero de la cintura apra abajo, con short y calzado de mujer, un tiburon con ropa de rufian de los años 50 y un gordo melenudo. Fred: creo quee stoy empeorando, ya estoy viendo visiones, ams por un hermafrodita. hermafrodita: jaja, no soy hermano de afrodita, soy Dellinger y que forma de vestir tan afeminada Supreme: mi armadura no es afemianda y me lo dice el que usa tacones y short de chica. Dellinger: son shorth y zapatos de pelea estilo libre. Fred: si, y soy un oso con pico de pato, rosado con mejillas rojas. pero todo era una distraccion para que Fred se recupere y lo ataque, pero el trapito esquiva su ataque con relativa facilidad y lod eja fuera de combate con una patada en los bajos, el gordo aumenta su peso en tonelada inmovilizandolo, pero cuando el trapito le iba a dar una patada en la cara a un debilitado Fred, Saitama lo saca del peligro y hace que pate el gordo, en el trasero, uno rompiendose el pie y el otro el trasero, pero cuando el tivuron iba por ellos, llega el Punk del bate de metal y derriba al tiburon de un batazo. Metal Bat: oye calvo, lleva al suprem huesos a la Tatsumaki esa, me encargo del trapido, el sushi y el gordo panzon. pero para su desgracia, esos huyen cuando aparece un colosal sujeto hecho de piedra, Fred ya temiendo lo peor, se pone a llorar, pero el llantoi se convierte en risa, al oir la voz aguda del coloso, la cual ahce que tanto el, como Saitama y Metal Bat se rian a carcajadas. Coloso: Supreme Victory, sal y muere como debe ser. Fred: jajaja, esa voz no cuadra, es muy aguda, parece Godzilla con la voz de una de las ardillas de Alvin el coloso de la furia trata de aplastarlos, pero lo esquivan, pero llegan mas refuerzos enviados por la Aosciaciond e heroes que van a romper al colosos a gol,pero, hasta que Fred, poniendose listo, se convierte en Bembochan y le pide a Saitama que le de una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el trasero, Saitama aun confundido, decide seguirle el pedido y le da una patada con mucha fuerza, peroe ste queda con la pierrna acalambrada, pero con la fuerza, Bembocha usando el Zoom, descubre que esa no es su forma real y el coloso solo es un hombre que crea cuerpos con las rocas a su alrededor y logra derrotarlo con una lluvia de golpes, solo quejandose de lo rojo que le quedo el trasero por por la dolorosa patada. Bembochan: ese saitama me destrozo el trasero... CON LA PATADA! no vayan a pensar otra cosa, pero por sorpresa, Fred es separado de Bembochan por el hombre diviso que vimos previamente, y mandada a otro lugar por el hombre agujero negro que tambien vimos previamente, y lo mismo ahce con todas las personalidades de Fred, el divisor y agujero negro escapan, pero el verdadero coloso le clava una cuchilla en la cabeza a Fred y va a decapitarlo con una espada, pero de la anda,e ste se rompe el cuello, revelando que su salvadora fue Tatsumaki, y afectado por la cuchilla, Fred le hace señas de tener sexo con ella, y cuando va a profanar su vagina, le saca el cuchillo de la cabeza. Fred: menos mal, no volvamos a haablar nada de esto ¿no me despediste? Tatsumaki: Si... menti, lo que rompi era el contrato de mi pratocinador, Gaseosa camaron, usan pulgas de mar, a las cuales soy alergica, fue una treta para que mandara a sus pesos pesados por ti, deje huir esos dos, con detectores, ahora podras ir conmigo y los obligaremos a traer tus personalidades a tu cuerpo Fred: odio decir esto: pero te debo una Tatdu Pero antes de partir, es llevado a un cuarto japonés, son de tenía un te y estaba esperándolo Zone Fighter con kimono zone Fighter: Saludos Fred o debería decir, mi futuro Yerno Fred: ya te enteraste, ósea, sabes por lo que estoy pasando. Zone Fighter: así, como también se que tengo otro hijo, que en el fondo, necesita a su padre mas que nunca, pero seré rápido, busca a Nana Shimura, ella es tu única esperanza, tu madre tiene el mapa, este dispositivo te llevará a ella. Fred: hablas de mi madre humana Raquel? Ó tengo una mamá todo poderosa esposa de Bardock Fred de inmediato le hace caso y aprieta el botón emocionado, pero por alguna razón, termina junto a Tatsumakiy esta le exige explicar a donde fue cuando desapareció,fred molesto le grita control por fallar, pero Tatsumaki reconoce ese dispositivo, porllevar a su usuario a lo que mas desea, y ella revela tener un hijo perdido, y se lo quita y desea ir con su hijo, pero reaparece justo al lado de Fred y ambos discuten, cuando Sulfura que volvía del salón de belleza se pone al tanto y tras notar a Tatsumaki Sulfura por fin la reconoce como Tatsu, la primera esposa de Bardock y madre de Fred, mas al revelar tener la misma marca de nacimiento en el mismo lugar como Fred, Tatsumaki no creyendolo, saca dis fotos de como lucia su bebe y Bardock, pero aunque Bardock es el vivo retrato de Fred, ella y el no notan el parecido, pero el bebe es exactamente igual a Fred, esto lo trata de procesar, pero Fred no esta sorprendido, o lo aparenta, hasta que tras trws pasos grita como loco. Supreme Victory Vs All For One: ¿este sera el fin de Supreme Victory? parte Parte 4 KFred estaba tiritando asustado, con un te relajante, pero abrazado de forma maternal pir Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki: ya, tranquilo mi bebe, mami ya esta aqui. Fred: no eres mi madre, que los escritores me comparezcan, pero hasta prefiero a mi madre humana que a ti. Tatsumaki: lo se, yo tampoco me siento cómoda, siempre te crei una mala influencia para mi hijo perdido, pero creo podemos ponernos al tanto. Fred: jamás, definitivamente y alegremente dire, es muy tarde para compensarlo. Pero Fubuki por detrás le clava pir el trasero a Fred una aguja que lo devuelve a su estado de bebe, pero Tatsumaki y Fred llorando molesto le reprochan. Tatsumaki: Fubuki ¿por qué lo hiciste? Ese suero rejuvenecedor solo se cura creciendo! Fubuki: lo hice por ambos, ademas siempre quise ser tía, pero si van a la habitación del tiempo, crecerán juntos, como querías Tatsumaki: no voy a discutir eso, vamos mi bebe, cierto, olvide decirtelo... tu primer nombre es Adonis, debes tener hambre. Y sin aviso, Tatsumaki le da de su leche materna, Fred le desagrada, pero tras beber, lo goza mucho y entra a la habitacion del tiempo, dodne hasta tenia una cuna preparada para el bebe Fred. Tatsumaki: descansa mi bebe, te contare un cuento: cuando mama andaba por los 25 eones, eso creo, yo fui una niña en ese entonces, yo era una heredera de mi madre, la reina Natsuki, ella era exigente, y solo le interesabe el poder en esos e ve un leve flashback de ella de niña, donde pone en su lugar a un niño Ultrahumano de una clase alta, por moelstar a Fubuki que era una niña pequeña, Tatsumaki le explica lo que paso, pero en lugar de apoyarla, Natsuki la abofeteo y se disculpo con la familia del niño y la obligo a disculparse tambien, solo para no ahcerse mala fama, ya de grande, Tatsumaki tenia 18 años y peleaba con muchos villanos, cuando se topo con Barodck de joven. Tatsumaki: mas vale que nos eas otro rufian, porque te enviare a tu casa hecho un pretzel. Bardock: pues no, pero tu no eres rival apra mi. Bardock va a atacarla, pero Tatsumaki lo frena sin esfuerzo, Bardock la ataca con rafagas de poder, peroe sta las bloquea, y Bardock termina derrotado y debil. Tatsumaki: la proxima vez, no presumas, si no tiene talento. Tatsumaki ya cumplio 20 despues de eso ys e topa con Bardock, esta presume, peroe sta vez, Bardock gana al tomarla de su ropa interior con una mano que se corto y manipulo metalmente y le aplico un calzon chino tal que quebro su concentracion psiquica y fue derrotada, para colmo, se entero que era un Inhumano, una especie inferior a los ultrahumanos, tras enterarse de su fracaso, su madre le dio de nalgadas telequineticas, y le prohibio ponerse ropa interior, para evitar otro fracaso. ya unos meses más tarde, Tatsumaki se encontró con Bardock y pelearon con choques de energía y golpes, hasta que con un senton en su cara, Tatsumaki lo asfixia mientras golpea su vientre lastimandolo, pero unas lamidas a su vagina la debilitan y... Tatsumaki: mejor omitir esa escena, aún eres muy joven, bueno, ya después estaba desnuda y tu padre y yo. Bardock: ya lo dice el dicho "los que se pelean se aman" Tatsumaki: es verdad, creo que te amo, por fin sobrio y es una sonrisa verdadera, no esas sonrisas falsas que pongo para mi madre. Bardock: sabes, ven conmigo, no puedo dejarte vivir con esa arpía de tu madre. Tatsumaki: y no quiero verte sufrir con una suegra como ella. Es mas, si tienes un hermano, le haría una sonrisa a mi hermana Fubuki. Bardock: tenía uno, pero lo perdí, por mi culpa, fui un perfecto tonto, jamás cometas ese error con tu hermana Tatsumaki: yo no lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos se cuidó y me embarace, de ti, tu eras mi bebé, y mi madre se había enterado. La reina Natsuki ejecutó a la raza inhumana, Bardock la confronta con todo, pero para ella era un juego de niños y lo termino eliminando junto con la raza, frente a sus dos hijas. Natsuki: jamás guardes secretos a tu madre tats Tatsumaki: ella jamás supo de mi embarazo y por tu seguridad, te mande al año y familia que me tocó en la rueda del destino, así no sufriría dos veces y fui con el Cuerpo. Mente: tu madre jamás escuchará razones, los inhumanos fueron el comienzo. Tiempo: seguirán todas las razas del cosmos. Tatsumaki: yo lo acabaré, sólo déjenme conservar a Fubuki, sólo ella merecerá todo mi cariño. Y tatsumaki elimino hasta el ultimo ultrahumano, hasta solo quedar una malherida Natsuki. Natsuki: te hice una guerrera muy fuerte, sin misericordia ¿Y así me lo pagas?... de no ser yo tu primer objetivo, estaría orgullosa y con un movimiento de manos, la decapita, hasta que sólo queda Fubuki asustada, pero ambas hermanas se abrazan. Tatsumaki: mamá tuvo que hacer eso por tu bien, por el de tu tía, y por el multiverso, no me sentí orgullosa, pero por ti, hasta lo volvería a hacer. Besa a Fred bebé y este se duerme, pero no sin antes decir "mami es heroina" y esas palabras hacen sonreír y llorar a Tatsumaki Mientras por otra parte, Azaphen estaba haciendo una entrevista a Heroes en la trastienda de una taberna mexicana. Azaphen: ok, los Supreme Rangers estan ocupados cuidando sus respectivos mundos y el maestro Fred esta indispuesto, supongo sere un Supreme Suplente, asi que reclutare al los mas peculiares En eso vemos que llega el chico bomba y lo amenaza con hacerlo explotar si no lo admite y lo hace, la siguiente son un grupo de chicas, una en leotardo que se presenta como Psylocke que crea armas de energía, la siguiente es una maga llamada Zattana t otra es una chica algo tímida, a lo Azaphen la hecha, pero esta furiosa saca a lucir su poder al convertir sus manos en ametralladoras y casi agujerar a Azaphen, con su lengua lanzallamas exponer las pompas de Psilocke y estropear el sombrero de Zatanna. Zattana: tenias que hacerla enojar ¿cierto? Psilocke: su especie puede ser muy sensible, como mis pompis con esa quemadura de segundo grado. Azaphen: perdon, ahora con ustedes 4 y yo, somos los Supreme Force. Wallflowers: y conmigo somos 6 Y todos se asustan al verla, pues nadie noto a la desapercibida Wallflowers. Mientras, Fred pasa por toda la madures con Tatsumaki como su madre, esta incluso lo defiende de una falsa acusación golpeando al niño molesto y torciendo el cuello a la madre diciéndole "eso fue por traerlo al mundo" y hasta hizo que fuera al baile con Sulfura, usando como vestido, solo un largo listón de moño, ya maduro, salen del cuarto del tiempo. Tatsumaki: por seguridad mi pequeño, que solo yo y la tía Tatsumaki lo sepamos. Fred: entendido, puedes darme el mapa ma... madam Tatsumaki Tatsumaki: sera un placer car... cara de fracaso (guiño), no se si Nana Shimura vive, la última vez, solo la vi con vida... cuando All For One mostró sus poderes, cuando solo tenia 12. Fred con el mapa, se marcha, pero no sin antes darle un abrazo a Tatsumaki y estaa tambien lo abraza, siendo la unica testigo su hermana fubuki, antes de que Fred se vaya. Fubuki: lastima que sea mi sobrino, besarlo seria incesto Tatsumaki: seria incesto si tienes sexo, si lo besas, seria practicar besos de forma morbosa. Fred va por ese portal, pero debido a una rara interferencia, cae inconciente y despierta sobre algo suave, pero al abrir los ojos, Fred le sangra la nariz en fu forma flaja al ver a Zatanna, pues cayo en sus pechos y se le aparecen el resto del escuadron de chicas y el hico bobma kacchan Kacchan: les dije que eso lo despertaria Baby 5: hola dulzura, tienes novia? encesitas alguna? Fred: bueno, ya tengo y la verdad puedo arreglarme los problemas solo... Baby 5: ENTONCES NO ME NECESITAS?!!! y llorando le da de golpes con sus manos convertida en mazo y martillo picudo, ahsta que las chicas la separan y Fred se levanta tosiendo sangre. Baby 5: perdon, soy sensible y me rompe el corazon no tener alguien que me necesite Fred: descuida, seguro el chico ideal apra ti aparecera, pero te lo dire, nunca caera del cielo. pero como ironia, el Ciclista sin licensia cae del cielo sobre Fred y se queja de haber aterrizado sobre un monton de ramas secas y ve que cayo sobre Fred y se disculpa. Ciclsita: perdon señor Supreme, debia ir al asedio a la base de Black Hat, pero una fluctuacion me hizo caer, necesito ayuda, algo de atencion medica, y quizas necesitemos un cocinero y ayuda extra. Baby 5: gracias a todas als deidades del multiverso, alguien que me necesita, señor ciclsita ¿necesita espsoa? Ciclista: si, mis apdres queiren que em case antes de cumplir ellos los 45 Baby 5: si, acepto y mil veces, me dedicare a hacerlo feliz. Ciclista: bueno, gracias, y yo hare que sea feliz señorita B5 Psylocke, ok, pero no lo hagas mejor que ella, ella es la que quiere ser muy util, no tu. Fred: 5 segundo, y casi ni dolio, ese chico es mejor conquistador que yo ¿que me paso? mientras en Industrias Black Hat, All For One se instala un dispositivo en su brazo y columna vertebral, y parece equilibrarlo Flug: listo señor AFO, este modulador, lo mantendrá estable, y un paquete extra en caso de fallar, y por favor, deje de usar a mi jefecito chulo como muñeco anti estres. En eso se ve a All For One estirando a Black Hat, que además presentaba moretones y Toga usando a Demencia de cuerda de brincar. Toga: que bueno, ya termine de jugar con la greñuda. Flug: deberías venir más seguido, te invitaría un te, galletas... Demencia: no! Esa chica es loca, sociopata, una bestia,¿como puede existir alguien así? Flug: yo me pregunto eso cuando estoy contigo. Y para sorpresa de todos, Tatsumaki en compañía de toda la Asociación de héroes irrumpe el lugar. Tatsumaki: Black Hat, rindete, y entregaste, escapa o resiste al arresto y te mataré, pensándolo bien, olvida la negociación. Black Hat: dime como nos encontraste? Fubuki: le implante un GpS dimensional a la greñuda de una nalgada. demencia: eso explica los niña en mís flatulencias En eso se desata una pelea mega épica donde todos pelean, una chica rosa le sopla a 505 un perfume que lo deja atontado, Fauna la villana de AfO se convierte en rinoceronte, pero Fubuki la deja fuera de pelea al tomar a Demencia y atorarla en su trasero con su cabeza y Flug se esconde tras un basurero, AFo aprovecha para huir por un portar que generan sus soldados restantes y huye, cuando Tatsumaki, Fubuki Y el héroe clase S Blast crean un rayo que borra a Black Hat permanentemente. Tatsumaki y con esto se funde Black Hat corporación. Fubuki: y el ciclista sin licencia? En eso Fred como padre oficializa la boda del ciclista y baby 5 Fred: y por el poder que me confirió la la ciudad de Buenos Aires, yo los declaró marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia. Y ambos con pasión se besan y tira el ramo, el cual Fred como Centorea atrapa y cuando vuelve a ser el y ve el ramo, ve esto como vergonzoso. Y ya desea encontrar a Nana Shimura y como sorpresa suya, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero el se sorprende Más, pues una mujer de buenas curvas, traje heroico y una sonrisa de un millón de dólares estaba detrás de el y ninguno de sus sentidos la detectó. Fred: Nana Shimura? Si eres tu, no se como burlarse mis radares, pero Tatsumaki te manda saludos. Nana: si sabía que Tatsu te había mandado, hueles a ella y vi tu memoria. Fred: imposible, mi memoria y cerebro son impenetrable Nana: querido, nada es impenetrable, Lo mismo dijo el Impenetrable dragon Chappin y atravesar su piel como una piedra a una ventana, y ni me esforce, y lo supe por mi Haki de obser Fred: tu que de Observación? Luego me lo explicas, quiero volver a la normalidad Nana: ya se, All For One te maldijo, lo se, lo mismo le paso a mi ultimo alumno, se llevaran bien... Fred Luckpuig Fred: también sabes Eso? Es tan vergonzoso, ya tendré que revelar mi identidad Fred se saca su casco, revelando su forma fea y con un semblante de tristeza soltando lágrimas, pero ella lo hace mirar arriba y con sus dos dedos lo hace sonreír y ella también le da una cálida sonrisa Nana: la clave para el éxito, Es una sonrisa, eso deberían hacer los héroes más seguido, pero más los que se hacen llamar el símbolo de la paz, no sonríes por ti o la victoria, Lo haces por todos, les muestras que aún en la oscuridad, hay un brillo de esperanza Fred ante eso sonríe, y se pone fuerte, cuando en eso, ella sin previo aviso yo toma y lanza a un porta y ella salta como sumergiendose en agua y Fred aterriza tiritando de frío, pues calló en un lugar muy helado y al salir ve una estatua en honor a Magna Protector y para susto de Fred, ve una chica de hielo en leotardo enorme. Chica gigante: El Rey Enano sabe que te robaste su armadura? Fred: retrocede monstruo frío. Ese comentario hiere de tal manera a la chica, que Aunque Fred quería matarla, Esta lo deja fuera de combate a puñetazos y rayos de frío y continúa llorando. Chica: eres muy malo, me dijiste monstruo y eso que tu pareces ese hobbit obsesionado con ese anillo encantado. Fred: ahora yo quiero llorar, me recordaste lo horrible que soy, viernes mis sentimientos y costillas En eso, Nana Shimura baja en una tabla de nieve y se presenta. Nana: tranquila Zerona reina de los gigante de hielo, el viene conmigo, Es discípulo de mi amigo Magna Protector. Fred: conocías a Magna Protector? Conocías a todos de seguro. Nana: si, no era muy resistente a los golpes fuertes, así que le sugerí el manejo de las espada o esgrima, para entonces, ya daba clases. Zerona: y eres su discípulo? El es mi héroe, fue más un padre para mi que mi verdadero padre, de hecho, quiero que mi consorte sea como el. Fred: ahora estamos fusionados, quizás algún día puedas conversar con el, pero por culpa de un desconocido estoy separado de el y otros yo; pero en si, lamento haberte dicho monstruo, las últimas veces, trate con monstruos que querían matarme o comerme. Zerona: aceptó tus disculpas y te pediría los pastelitos de arranque del arrepentimiento, pero como no tienes tiempo, tendrá que ser un beso en la mejilla. Nana: buena idea su Alteza, Fred, dale ese beso sin volar o cambiar de tamaño. A lo que Fred demostrando lo básico del alpinismo, trepa a duras penas y de un brinco besa su mejilla, Pero cae y resbala hasta agotarse entre sus pechos. Fred: por las barbas de mi tía petuña, eso sí que es estar atrapado entre espacios estrechos. Con Fred luchando por salir y ambas mujeres riendo de la embarazosa situación, nadie nota que en otro lugar, Demencia y un puñado de enemigos escapan gracias al hombre agujero negro, pero este y el divisor son capturados por Tatsumaki Tatsumaki: ahora me dirán donde están las personalidades de Supreme continuará Supreme Victory vs All For One: Este será el fin de Supreme Victory? Parte 5 Azaphen y los otros están preocupados por Fred, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, aparece demencia y algunos villanos restantes aparecen, el chico bomba y baby 5 masacran una buena cantidad, pero uno deja sin poderes al chico bomba y le sa una paliza, y otro se vuelve plano y con un brazo plano le rasguños un pecho y con la otra, saca una espada y le hace un corte en una de sus nalgas y su pierna derecha a Baby 5, ella sana su pecho, pero no el daño por la espada. baby5: algo no anda bien, degeneró tan rápido como me dañan, esto jamás pasó. Hombre plano: como que mi nombre es Flag, por hacerme tan plano como una bandera y filoso como espada, uso la muramasa, una espada que esta maldita y sin importar si posee invulnerabilidad, esta espada puede herrir mortalmente a quien corte ¿donde está Supreme? Esta ira a su cuello Domino: no está y si tocan su cabeza, se las contaremos a ustedes. El malvado va a atacar otra vez a baby 5, Pero el ciclista atropella a Flag y ambos caen a un campo de girasoles a la vuelta, y Demencia va a atacar a las demás, Pero Azaphen la sujeta de un brazo. Demencia : sueltan depravado, el que este de duelo, no significa que sea presa fácil. Y mientras demencia trata de sacarse a golpes, Zatanna trata de detener al bloqueador de poderes, pero cuando va a terminar su hechizo, este la desmaya con un beso de macho y va a atacar a Azaphen, pero este con un movimiento mata a dos pájaros de un tiro al usar a demencia como martillo y desmayar a ambos, pero el bloqueador se levanta con un chichon y sangrando su cabeza cuando se quita el chichon de un coscorron. Bloqueador: yo que me llamo Inhibidor boy, había visto tal maniobra. Azaphen: y así se debe callar a una mujer, no con golpes. Las chicas presentes: Azaphen, inhibidor Boy... que machos. Chico bomba: no son machos, sólo muchachos A lo que Azaphen carga un ataque, pero inhibidor lo anula, pero eso no impide que Azaphen lo golpe, Inhibidor no se queda atrás y también lo patea, y se dan de golpes y llaves de lucha, por otra parte, Ciclista sin licencia pelea con una espada vieja con Flag el hombre plano y de 10 ataques, sólo 3 afinan al ciclista. Baby: mi amor, me déjame ayudarte. Ciclista: ese tipo tuvo el descaro de pedirte, déjame hacerlo sufrir lo que te hizo. Flag: si harás promesas, asegúrate de cumplirlas. entonces Flag con la espada hiere gravemente en la cintura a Ciclista, pwro este le hiere en un brazo y le quita la espada, con la que lo deja a Flag, en el piso sangrando con un tajo en el vientre, y Baby va a atender a su esposo y Zatanna a curarlo. Por otra parte, Fred llegó a una meta nadando desnudo y tiritando de frío, a lo que Nana lo pone en una olla hirviendo. Nana: Sabes, lloras menos que Bardock Fred: conociste a mi padre? Nana: claro, fui su mentora, yo era una flor que recién abrió sus pétalos, y el un pollito que recién rompió el cascarón, le dije, si quieres que te enseñe el Haki de Armadura, causame dolor, golpeó mis pechos con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo consiguió fracturarse los huesos y que uno de mis pezones le perforaran los nudillos. Fred: Wow, si es tan fuerte ¿porque no acabo con All For One? Nana: verás, el no siempre fue un vil demonio, sino un polluelos, que vio cuan cruel puede ser está realidad Nana en eso genera un espejismo hecho con su memoria y Fred Se sorprende de ver a Tatsumakijoven y optimista con otra Nana Shimura Tatsumaki: señorita directora, traje el programa para la visita al portal a la zona fantasma. Nana: siempre tan organizada Tatsu. en eso, aparece un joven Zone Fighter con unos aún más jóvenes Magna Defender, ultra padre, entre otros. Nana: Zony, te veo a ti y a mi, y me pregunto como es que tu eres sub director. zone: no necesito un puesto para definir mi calidad, mis hazañas y discípulos lo dicen por mi. Nana: Ángel es una chica afortunada, tienen una hija preciosa, diferencia de tu otro matrimonio. Zone: Lo se, Big Mom era cariñosa cuando éramos niños, pero no todos los amores son eternos, y no se si tuvimos un hijo, aunque tenía muchos antojos la última vez y era un manojo de nervios Fred: Lo que describe, Se oye como las historias de mi padre cuando me contaba de mi nacimiento Nana: para no pensar en ello, conoce a mi pupilo, ven Bardock En eso, un Bardock de Joven baja con apuro las escaleras, pero tropieza comicamente y da co un balde de aceite para bebé en sus manos Y aterriza con Tatsumakique venía del otro lado y cae besandola y cada vez que trataba de levantarse, aterrizaba de cara sobre sus pechos, hasta que Nana va a recogerlo nana: no me avergüenza admitirlo, este joven manos de aceite de bebé, es mi protegido y futuro héroe de todo lo conocido, Bardock. Zone: pues es muy... autodidacta, quizás sea un ser destinado a la grandeza. Dr Who: es sólo un perdedor, no como yo, que tengo un conocimiento casi infinito... Tatsumaki lo encuentra pesado y le hace un calzón chino con telequinesis y hace al Dr Who un hazme reír, a lo que este va a hacerle lo mismo, pero sólo consigue empapados de su propia sangre al ver sólo su trasero desnudo y caer pasando de rojo a pálido. Tatsumaki: perdón, No me puse ropa interior hoy, mamá quiere que yo lave mi propia ropa... ¿Pero cómo aprenderé si mo me enseña antes?!, aunque se siente más comodo y fresco. Fred: ay mamá, eso explica también como Mamá ya daba indicios de ser una pervertida, y definitivamenteno quisiera conocer a la abuela Natsuki En eso, ve a las jóvenes Buena Sangre y buena Vibra defendiendo a un joven sin poderes de prácticamente toda la escuela. Fred: son buena sangre y buena vibra, que adorables lucen ¿pero quien es el muchachito? Nana: aquí lo conocían como Anakin, pero tu lo conocerás como All For One. Fred: Es una broma? Mándame al pasado, así... Nana: mejor ni lo intentes, hay cosas que pasan por una razón, el se volvió malvado, por un accidente que pudo incluso matar a Bardock, si el muere antes, quizás no nazca. Fred: Marty McFly tiene razón, viajar en el tiempo es pesado. En eso vemos a el joven Anakin ir con Nana Shimura joven hasta la excursión al portal, pero igual siendo molestado por los niños. Anakin: si tengo poderes, sólo que para eso tendría que probarlos a otros, pero jamás lo haría. Nana: y eso está muy bien querido Anakin, por cierto, cuando regrese,entrenar al pequeño Broly así este a la par de su hermano mayor, quizás buscarle novia. Buena sangre le da mucha pena Anakin, a lo que al bajar de autobús, va de la mano con el, cosa que lo hace sonreír y elevar un poco su autoestima Anakin: gracias Buena sangre, en verdad te aprecio... Lo que hiciste, lo aprecio Buena Sangre: de nada Ani, te comprendo, yo también tenia problemas con la escuela, pero mi hermana me defendio. Fred: no sabia que Buena Sangre y el fueran asi de unidos. Tatsumaki: y ese es el portal a la Zona Negativa, fue hecho para mandar criminales, en caso de no poder generar nuestros propios portales interdimensiinales, pero eso si, cuando se activa, debe activarse un filtro especial, directo, podria atraer cosas horribles. Justo como en un acto del destino, Tatsumaki se apoya en el sistema de ventilación que eleva su vestido y Bardock que estaba cerca de ella, ve su trasero y sangrandole la nariz, no vio el botón de encendido y prende la máquina y de ella, se cuelan dos monstruos, uno simiesco de 4 brazos y otro de energía pura, Fred trata de ayudar, pero al ser un recuerdo no puede, el monstruo de energía ataca a los alumnos, y el simio ataca a Tatsumaki, Bardock y Nana, y de los 3, solo Bardock no es atrapado al ser un chiste para ese monstruo a lo que Bardock se arma de valor y de un golpe cargado de One For All, acaba con el monstruo y cae sin querer sobre los pechos de Tatsumaki y Nana Shimura estaba ilesa. Nana: sabia que si me ponía en peligro, Sacarias al heroe en ti, mi pequeño saltamontes. Bardock y Tatsumaki en el calor del momento, se besan y Tatsumaki se saca la ropa, asi como Bardock, y Fred se cubre los ojos. Fred: hay como saltarse eso? Me da trauma ver a mis padres hacerlo frente a mis ojos Pero el monstruo de energía Seguí a atacando a los alumnos, Nana joven ve a Anakin asustado y escondido, hasta que ve a Buena Sangre en peligro y Buena Vibra fue mandada lejos de un rayo, y Anakin se dispone a salvar a Buena Sangre usando sus poderes y absorbe al monstruo por completo, Y por fin todos lo aclaman, pero un chico lo acusa de ser quien seguro activo el portal y todos lo vuelven a molestar, entonces un enfurecido Anakin, manda al acusador al portal de un dispara y este mira por la exposición a esa energía en una mujer de cuerpo oscuro. Fred: deberíamos preocuparnos? Nana: no, sólo se convirtió en la villana Oblivio, sólo provoca amnesia a sus oponentes Nana Joven: mirame Anakin, se que estas molesto, pero mejor vamos a casa, te escoltare, comeremos un rico helado. Anakin: Anakin era débil, ahora soy poderoso, ahora soy... All For One! Nana: ese es un nombre genial debo admitirlo, serás un gran super héroe All For One: y ser amable con los que me humillaron? Nada de eso, los mataré! En eso All For One pelea con Nana Shimura joven y está lo domina con relativa facilidad, pero cuando se dispone a detenerlo, todos esos alumnos se alegran al ver que quizás lo mate, al ver quien es la verdadera víctima, ella falla aproposito y el ya All For One en lugar de absorberla, la desaparece con una ráfaga de energía y procese a drenar a todos sus compañeros, excepto a Buena Sangre y Buena Vibra a las que aparentemente ignora y se va, mientras Tatsumaki y Bardock lloran por su fallecimiento aparente, en lo que llega Broly. Broly: hermano, supe que la señorita Nana Shimura me iba a entrenar, cuando empiezo. Bardock: querido hermano, la maestra Shimura... se fue Broly: y cuando vuelve ¿te dijo cuando? Tatsumaki: no, Es que no va a volver Broly. Broly: entonces díganme a donde fue así le pregunté. Buena Vibra: Yo le digo... TONTO! MURIÓ, ANAKIN LA DESAPARECIÓ! Nana: Lo único de lo que me arrepentí, fue no haberlo entrenado antes, pobre Broly. Fred: no entiendo ¿murió o No? Nana: ósea, sólo destruyó mi forma física, pero me fusión con la One For All, pude detenerlo, pero el sólo era una víctima, que se corrompido con el odio, además, nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero debía ser destruida junto a "ella". En eso, saca a Fred de su mente, pero antes, Broly voltea hacia Fred, debido a que sintió por segundos mucho poder, como su hermano, y al rato, humo sale de las orejas de Nana y toma forma de Sucubo sexy Sucubo: por si no nos presenta, soy Lilithmon Fred: wow, la verdad, escuche tus murmullos, pero crei que eras una chica invisible. Nana: ojala, el plan de Lilithmon era usar el Internet, para drenar toda la energia vital y apetito sexual de las personas, hombres y mujeres y convertirlos en abogados. Fred: Oh Mis Remolinos, ni yo hubiera parado tal catástrofe. Lilithmon: lo se, eres fuerte, pero Nana Shimura no me venció en fuerza, me vencio usando la unica cosa a la que soy vulnerable, el One For All. Nana: la absorbe y retuve por eones, pero se alimentaba con mis romances, asi que vi el frenesí de Anakin, como algo util y asi evitar la salida de Lilithmon, asi como una fusión donde yo tengo el control. Fred: ok, ahora, vamos al entrenamiento, seguro podre resistirlo. En eso vemos a Fred esforzándose, pero ya comienza a llorar que sus brazos duelen, pero solo molia cafe con una maquina gigante de moler cafe, para Nana y Lilithmon. Mientras, las chicas estaban extasiadas de ver a Azaphen y el chico anulador intercambiando golpes, hasta que solo uno quedo en pie y ese era Azaphen, pero el chico anulador, le quiere decir algo. Anulador: solo para que lo sepas, elegí el camino del mal, porque no sabia mi lugar, mis padres son tan diferentes, que yo no sabia que soy. Azaphen se conmueve y lo ayuda a levantarse, pero se abre un portal y era la Asociación de héroes y con ellos, estaban dos heroes, uno con semblante de serio y una mujer risueña. Risueña: que bien, hallaste a nuestro hijo Proteus. Serio: Somos los heroes clase S Bloqueador y mi esposa Carcajadas, el poder que te demostró nuestro hijo, es como el mio. Carcajadas: y yo soy clase A, mi poder, es dejar al oponente mas poderoso vulnerable con mi risa contagiosa. Proteus: lo vez, son diferentes, mama siempre esta alegre, pero papa no, ¿yo que soy? Ciclista: un chico comun con los poderes de tu padre? Proteus: si, quizás lo lleve demasiado lejos Carcajadas: si tu problema es que sientes desequilibrio, podemos arreglarlo... tengamos una niña. Todos se sorprenden por la propuesta, pero solo era una broma y todos se alivian. Mientras, Fred cortaba frutas, algunas las cortaba, otras lo golpean, pero las que corto, las usa para hacer ensaladas de frutas para Lilithmon y Nana. Fred: el entrenamiento al que me sometió es muy duro, me duelen los huesos y tengo morados hasta mi tercer ojo astral, pero soy más fuerte y agil. Nana: entrenamiento? Eran las tareas de Lilithmon Fred: oh dulce maíz, si las tareas de una me dejaron exhaustivo, el entrenamiento me matara. Nana: descuida, si tienes voluntad fuerte, seguro conseguirás mas poder entonces el entrenamiento comienza, con Fred bloqueando o haciendo el intento por parar balas de cañón, hasta que crea manos de energía, luego procede a cultivar zanahorias, pero se cansa rápido, pero al pico tiempo, ve su coordinación brazo y espalda al bloquear ataques de conejos ninjas Nana: estoy impresionada, como lo estime, sólo te fracturarse algunos huesos. Fred: supongo una de ustedes pensó que moriría, desde que llegue, No eh podido leer sus mentes. Nana: es el Haki de Observación, pero contigo, haremos el Haki de imaginación o creacion fred: no se que es Eso, pero tengo la librera de los sueños y crear muchas cosas nana: si, no te lo recomendaría, pronto, esa libreta será destruida por un enemigo que la destruidas aunque la hagas a prueba de todo, ese enemigo es tan peligroso como detestable, pero será lo mejor, pues la librera sólo te canaliza, no libera tu potencial. Pero en eso, Lilithmon ve muchas muertes, a lo que empuja a Fred de regreso a la tierra, donde toda la asociación de héroes se encontraba y a punto de pisar a Fred estaba All For One Fred: no pudo Lilithmon empujarme a un lugar seguro. Al parecer, el combate decisivo se acerca, podrá salvarnos Fred? Esta historia continuara Supreme Victory vs All For One: ¿este este será el fin de Supreme Victory? parte 6 Ya en el campo de batalla, Fred confronta a All For One, pero como a un estaba cansado casi es aplastado, pero Pero por fortuna, Tatsumaki lo sujeta de la espalda de su traje y so saca del peligro. Tatsumaki: y así es como mamá gata lleva a sus gatitos a salvo. Fred: gracias mami, pero apartir de ahora, yo pelear mi batalla, tengo fe en que podré. Fred aprovechando sus esfuerzos saca su forma habitual y combate contra All For One, donde intercambian golpes y ataques, pero Fred al percatarse de que All For One no parece afectado por su veneno, nota su estabilizar y lo destruye, Fred ahora nota que sufrir a y se convertirá en una bestia sin cerebro, pero cuando eso pasa, con sus últimos dotes de cerebro, se come una extraña fruta, y se nota más que estable . Fred: no es justo ¿desde cuando una fruta es sana? Bueno, todas lo son, Pero nunca a este nivel. All For One: esta es la frita Yami Yami, la Fruta de la oscuridad, gracias a ella, All For One era capaz de absorber literalmente los ataques de Fred y devolverlos, incluso inutilizar los poderes de todos incluso a Fred al cual toma. All For One: Tirame todo el veneno que quiera, con gusto te lo devuelvo Y en Eso, tira el veneno que Fred uso para desestabilizarlo y Fred sobreactuado el tener veneno en su casco, pero no le paso nada fred: olvide que soy inmune a mi veneno, pero vas a ver. En eso, Fred lanza sus mejores ataques, pero su cuerpo los absorbe, lo ataca con transformación tras otra, pero nada tampoco, era como si no le hubiera hecho nada, a lo que decide ir cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al sólo tocarlo, Fred es herido y sus golpes, son como los de un humano ordinario Fred: que me sucede? Aún no soy el debilucho. All For One: La Fruta Yami Yami no sólo absorbe el daño, incluso neutraliza poderes, por lo que no puedes tocarme sin volverte un inútil, lo que me recuerda. En ese momento, Fred es tomado y con sus poderes, All For One frena a Fred y gracias a la Yami Yami, es frenado por completo, a lo que Fred cae ya débil y normal, a lo que una furiosa Tatsumaki ordena acabar con All For One, pero aunque todos atacan, poco o nada pueden hacerle, pero un rat o cae y todos, sobretodo Tatsumaki y All For One quedan impactados al ver a Nana Shimura. Tatsumaki: Sensei, a vuelto, pellizquenme para saber si es cierto (Saitama le da un pellizco barbaro) AY! OYE NO TAN FUERTE! Nana: Tatsu, no cambiaste nada, físicamente, ahora eres más determinada, cuida bien a tu familia, sobretodo a "Fubuki" Tatsumaki: Si, cuidare bien a "Fubuki" Fubuki: no puedo creerlo, mi hermana si me quiere, como cuando me salvo de la sadomasoquista que me desnudo a latigazos Nana: Anakin, no se que decirte, te volviste poderoso, ¿pero a que precio? Hasta dejaste de ser hermoso. All For One: ya no hay un Anakin, sólo yo, Anakin era débil, sólo hay all for one Nana: no te elimine porque eras la víctima, pero ahora eres el villano, y te derrotare, pero no será con mis manos. A lo que All for One lanza una gran bola de energia, pero Nana lo absorbe y con toda intención explota en una nube de energía que se mete dentro de Fred y este se vuelve musculoso y con pantalones. Fred: Santos fisicoculturistas ¿que me paso? Nana: es el one For All dulzura, ahora los tres estamos unidos, somos One For All. Ahora en esa forma, Fred podía luchar contra All For One y dañarlo al ser energía, cosa que dejo a All For One estupefacto, y no parecía debilitarse, y finalmente, se dejó drenar, pero al ser demasiada energía para All For One, este finalmente explota, dejando poco o nada de este, Fred ganó, y recupero su poder y los de los otros, aunque quedó desnudo. Tatsumaki: te felicito, hiciste lo que ninguno hizo y creyó imposible... ahora fuerte que muestras más carne que una carnicería. Fred: lo haré, y de paso, terminaré un trabajo pendiente. Entonces Fred aprovechando que aún tiene el One For All, ataca a King Ghidora, mientras recibe su rayo dragon de lleno y lo reduce a pedazos y al volver, todos quedan sin habla. Fred: ya se, desnudo otra vez, pero me comienzo a acostumbrar. Tatsumaki: veo una cosa redonda y no es hacia abajo... estas calvo. Fred se entera a horrores que el ataque no sólo lo dejo desnudo, también destruyó su cabello quedándose calvo. Fred: es vergonzoso, parezco el ti o pelado de 31 minutos. Saitama: no seas tan duro, Te ves muy bien, precioso. Fred: maldita sea, es lógico que lo digas cabeza de bola de boliche, no importa ¿regresara? Tatsumaki: dudo que el Rey Ghidora regrese estando hecho pedazos, pero esa derrota fue muy fácil, Quizás demasiado fácil. Fred: de hecho, me referí a a que si regresará mi cabello. Fubuki: en unos días, por lo pronto, ponte una peluca, por cierto, regresamos tus identidades a la normalidad. A lo que Fred emocionado, corre a abrazar a Supreme Victory, Centorea, Magma Protector Galatea y Sulfur y claro, Bembochan, Fred: a donde los enviaron esos malditos? Sulfus: no se, yo estaba en un inframundo de leyendas del rock y hacía conciertos para dioses. Bembochan: yo estaba con las Amazonas contando mis aventuras. Magna: en mi planeta natal con mi familia, sabía que podía tratarse de una trampa, pero el Haki de Observación me hizo ver que debía esperar. Galatea: es verdad, yo espere en esa línea de tiempo donde sobrevivo crecemos juntos. Sulfura: yo esperaba y retome temporalmente, El puesto de guardias que ocupó mi hermana. Centorea: y yo fui una importante detective inglesa. Fred: se ve que al menos se dieron un descanso mientras yo no del todo, bueno, con lo que queda de Ghidora, me haré más poderoso Y de todas maneras, Fred feliz los abraza y vuelven a unirse a el. Pero en el otro mundo, All For One, como un Anakin adulto, estaba apuntó de ser juzgado Emma: Por nuestro padre y los demás que mataste, te sentenciados al noveno infierno. Yemma: tomarla Barbón, ¿por qué no lloras como un bebé? Anakin: mejor mandemen al décimo infierno. Ambas: Que?!! Estas loco? Ese infierno es tan atroz está clausurado. Anakin: no me importa, es menos lo que me merezco. Ambas aunque se apagaron de el, lo mandaron, al otro extremo, venían buena sangre y buena vibra del sepelio de Enmadaiosama. Buena sangre: ani, supe lo que pasó ¿No tienes que hacer esto? Anakin: perdón querida mía, pero ya hice muchas cosas atroces, pero sólo así, tendré lo que me merezco. Ya en el décimo infierno, se ve una isla al rojo vivo, un atardecer y lo que parecen ser chicas corriendo tras alguien, ese alguien era Anakin, que repasaba su vida y obra, mientras huía de un grupo de travestis horribles que iban tras el. Mientras en la escena del combate, una rata come un pedazo de All For One, pero un gato la asusta, cuando de la nada, esa rata se convierte en una Loli ratones y el gato que también probó ese pedazo, se convierte en una mujer sexy y ruda y toman los pedazos y comienzan a repartirlos. Mientras, los restos del Rey Ghidora brillan y se juntan, y estos se convierten en un rubio alto musculoso y varonil. Ghidora: sólo necesitaba destruir mi cuerpo anterior para evolucionar, gracias a Supreme, el final de todo está cerca. Fin Nana: ese día no te mate porque eras una víctima, pero ahora eres el villano, te derrotar, pero no serán mis manos.